Magical Potions
by LTerassi
Summary: Bryan and your friends lived their simple lives. But one day, they discovered a new world: The Incametic World! Read in Magical Potions


The class began

The class began. Has started a new Day in Okee-Dokee School. The barriers of the stairs were removed and the entire staff rose running, disorderedly. But Bryan was feeling something strange, inside him, a feeling that has nothing to do with the matter of the new History teacher.

Okee-Dokee School was a highly-respected school, reputable. All students had to pay a fee of education, which could be reduced if the student meets the goals proposed by the Principal Board. His hallways were decorated with posters, created by the students, for the Football Team. The main stairwell led the classrooms. Beside her there was the admissions office, where the secretaries solve the student's troubles, as well as hand the school-material over and announce the lost students. More beside, there was the intern playground. In the entrance of the playground, there were the Notice Board and the "Let's Learn!" Among everything, there was a calmly palm tree inside a gypsy muddy vase. In front of the walls, there were oaken old seats that smell like coconuts. In the end, there were the recycling tin and the drinking fountain. Before the dining-hall, there were two doors: The Bathrooms! In the dining-hall, the white tables and the green chairs were arranged so that four students could sit down quietly. Farther on, there were the canteen and the entrance for the extern playground, where was an old, dry marble fountain. Upstairs, there were the classrooms, quiets. The Research Place also was there. It was a good place for studying. _Actually _good place.

Bryan. A good boy, like another. He didn't fail the disciplines, he was charming. By his blue eyes, he could transfer all his emotion. He isn't presumptuous, but he liked to show his blond hairs. He was popular; he already acted like the hero, even with your tiny body. If we could give a trophy for the strangest person, Bryan will be won. Sometimes, he had a rapid-rabies; a rabies incontrollable, _practically_. Even so, he was cool. His eyes change the colors sometimes because of "the effect of the light".

Bryan haven't father. His dad has died on a "car accident". He didn't like the _commonplace _quotation of that. But he was rewarded, with a diary. A diary that in the past belongs to Colossus Herculle, his dad. In free hours, he _loves_ write his mementos and other's memories. It was like to sink, _literally_. On the diary cover, there was written with plume: "Here lie my mementos. It hurts; Throw it down and I will lose it. Lovely, Colosso Herculle." Bryan always tried to guess what that words means; all tries failures that were lost among all those running. Sometimes, Bryan skin the parts written by his dad, but didn't read it. Principally because was with a plenty of unknown words, _likely_. He didn't know, but something else was coming on that way.

"I feel something", the Bryan's head echoed. Thinking, Bryan started to tell him. "Something strange. It looks that it wants go outside my body."

- Bry? Bry! -Your head stopped. Bryan opened your eyes and saw Teo, his best friend. –If you stand so the staff will think you're crazy! Let's go the class.

Teo was strong. A brunet who every girl could like "Wow!" Brunet eyes, lights like the day. Dark hair like the night. Your intelligence was the best, because he _could_ change entirely some opinion. Bryan liked him. He was a good friend, he was loyal and trustful. But he shows your defect: He didn't weigh one's words. Sort of, no one saw Teo do that. Bryan think that Teo didn't have chance for do that. Now he was talking with the Unfortunate.

- Sorry. I was thinking. – Bryan remembered the reality. – I feel something strange.

- Did you ever write it on the diary? – Bryan beckoned, with the head, negatively. He received a looked of Teo, quick as lighting.

Bryan, quickly, opened your rucksack and removed a black book, hard cover, no sense apparently. Bryan skimmed the parked sheets, till a blank sheet. He putted a black pen on the sheet and he started to scribble, quickly.

- Bryan writing on the diary. It isn't good. What's happened? – It was Kate. She arrived.

Kate was blond. Pretty and charming. She spelled anyone with her blue eyes and your skill on the Transversal Flute. Even all her charming, she was pampered and presumptuous. She was vegetarian like a bone. And she liked to hear music when the place was quiet. Sort of, she had defects. A lot of them! But everyone liked her. And she loved that (or not). Well, maybe she helps someone and/or something. But the chances of that happen… Well…

- Can I know what are you doing here? – Kate cast that her Principal's look. – What's happened with Bry?

Teo spoke, directly:

- Read it yourself. – Teo delivered the diary to her, where Bryan has written.

Kate went reading, reading… Oft and oft she read, she showed a boredom face. Then she closed the diary, slowly. "How can that happen?", Kate sang a dangerous melody. "A dagger pulling off Bry. It's impossible!"

- Yeah! It's so strange.

- Teo? Teo! – Bryan poked him desperately. Coordinator, as was known the coordinator of Okee-Dokee, was coming his way.

Coordinator was an ugly woman. Small words for describe. Her hairs were totally disorder and her eyes haven't any color. Well, her plaited wrinkles were nauseating things.

- What are you doing here? You should be on a class. The class began since – She looked to her wrist watch – seventeen minutes. Go to my work-room! You'll win a relater too bad in your school report.

The five friends escorted her till her work-room, with inclined heads. They didn't know where the Coordinator's work-room was, because they never went there. They went to the Admission Office and turned around to the left side. The Coordinator opened a door and invited they for enter there.

The Coordinator work-room was strange. In the entrance there was a flower-white sofa, looking a flower-not-so-white-because-of-the-many-juice-coffe-capilar-spot.


End file.
